I HAVE RETURNED
by fire assassin
Summary: I am back guys. I am sorry for the absence. The reason why is in this chapter, as well as a small story to see if i can still write.


**I HAVE RETURNED! For real this time! I am so sorry for the wait guys, I have been through a lot this year. As some of you know, I did had a big breakdown a while back. Now that was the beginning of it. However the biggest one happened later.**

 **In March (Or February, I can't really recall the month), the biggest problem occurred. You see me and my family was helping my grandmother move to California. My father was against it, but my mother wouldn't let it go. During this time, my scumbag of an uncle (Who will remain unnamed) went ahead and threatened my mother- his sister- to back off. The reason: He is my grandmother's 'care taker', and gets paid for taking care of her. If she moved, that means he would get no pay and no place to stay at.**

 **My mother refused to listen to him and continued. Now fast forward to about two weeks later, and I still remember this to this day, as it was early in the morning.**

 **I woke up at around 7 or 8 am to a loud noise form the front and was met with lights. At that point I was met at gunpoint by the police themselves. In others words, we got raided. They had everything: guns, knives, body armor, and the works. Now for the million dollar question: Why was my family raided? Well the answer was so stupid to me, that I nearly shot up to the roof about it.**

 **Supposedly, someone called in saying that my family were 'Hiding and withholding bombs that would be used in terrorist based acts'. There was also a few more things they broke in for, but that was mainly it.**

 **It took hours upon hours to convince them that there were no bombs in the house and that they got played. Soon after they left and we had to clean up the damage.**

 **So who did it? Who was the jerk that made this call and was the reason that we got raided? Well if you said that it was my uncle, then you won the grand prize.**

 **After the mess happened, my mother talked to the family and mentioned that her brother threatened to make her regret her choice in helping my grandmother move. The reason why she didn't say anything is because she thought that he wasn't serious. Well turns out he was, because he started to brag about it the week after, and that we need to get ready for another break in at any times notice.**

 **However that wasn't the only reason as to why I haven't been around this year.**

 **You see, I didn't want to say it due to how ashamed I was about it, but I figure that I might as well since it's been a while. So here goes.**

 **In the first semester of college, I failed a class. And while I did do better later on, I end up losing my scholarship. Because of this, the chances of going to school this year was slim as hell. Luckily I was able to get in, but I still need to get some points back to get it.**

 **There is also another matter with the police, in which we got raided, again! This time on drug charges and I am sure you can figure out who did it too.**

 **So besides that, I am sure you are wondering about something else. 1. Will I finish 'Smash Brothers: Blood Ties', and 'New life'. 2. Will I be gone again like last time. And 3. Will I finish these stories soon?**

 **Well to 1: Yes, I will finish both. I won't lie on that 'New Life' is going to be longer than Blood Ties, so I might get the smash bros. story done first. Either way, they will be done.**

 **2\. Hopefully no. I plan on getting to work and take a break that would only go as far as a week if school is getting demanding. I really hated myself for net getting back, but the mess with school and the hell with the raids were a lot on my plate. If anything mess up were to happen that really screw up my writing time, then I will write and put it on both of the stories to warn you on the situation.**

 **3\. I plan to finish one of them soon. At least one of them before January if I can at least.**

 **So yeah, that is how I plan on doing things. Also, I was wondering of making a somewhat 'off shoot story' which was shown 3** **rd** **anniversary special. The reason why is because it would base on a more fun level, as it would be a short and sweet story. It wouldn't be serious and it wouldn't be daily, if anything it would be a spring of the moment. I even decided to try and get my writing skills back by making a short story below.**

 **Also all those who sent me messages, don't worry. I got back and I am looking at them now. I will respond to you all within the week, most of you tomorrow. Now, let see is if I can still write.**

"*Yawn* Man that is the last time that I spend the night over at Miltons. Couldn't sleep a wink with all those fighting games over there. "

A young Fire Assassin walked back to his house after spending the night at his friend house. It was a nice break from the current 'tenants' at home.

'Note to self: Never underestimate Milton when he picks Pac-man. Damn fire hydrant knocked me out of the ring more times than I could count. Anyway, time to go ahead and take a small nap.'

The young man opened the door to his house and began to walk through the door, only to encounter a loud yell within his home.

"Damn it Doom, you ate all of my cupcakes again! I put my heart and soul in to those!"

"Heart and soul? Doom taste toilet water that was better. Of course Doom would never drink toilet water, but that is beside the point. Either way, you're cooking sucks!"

'Oh no, dear god what are they fighting about now?'

He looked at the living room and felt his jaw getting heavy over what he was seeing.

The room looked like a mess. There cuts, broken glass, trash and even singes of what must been previous fires all over the place. It looked as if the Devils of some wild college school came over and had an all-night party, only to leave their mess behind.

"What the actual F***!?"

Suddenly, the two looked at him after hearing his voice. The two were none other than Dr. Doom and Hakumen, both of which mysteriously popped out of the young Fire Assassin's mugen game about a few months ago.

"Fire, how you doing buddy. Did you bring back some pizza?" asked a rather happy Doom as he noticed the owner of the house.

"Doom, shut up. Hakumen, what the hell happened?"

"Hey, why you ask him and not me?"

"Because between the two of you, Hakumen is more reliable and honest. Besides, he isn't the one going around at night eating all of my food. Now Hakumen, explain."

"Gladly. Shortly after you left, me and Doom was watching My Little Pony and-"

"Wait, you two are still watching that? I thought you were over it."

"Like hell, Fire." Spoke Doom with pride. "We only stopped because the season ended. As soon it came back we started to watch it all over again."

The young Fire Assassin shook his head a bit. "Alright, continue."

"As I was saying, we were watching the show, and when the episode was over…"

 ***FLASH BACK***

"Ah another good episode of friendship and magic. Wouldn't you agree Doctor?"

"You got it Haku. I say that this season is coming along nicely. Now if you excuse me I am going to go to bed."

"Alright. I will just go ahead and turn off the T.V then."

Hakumen stood as he fixed up the couch as nicely as he could do. He then grabbed the remote and was ready to turn off the T.V when…

"AHHHHHHH! RARITY, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Doom, what is it?"

Doom ran right back to the room and was hyperventilating. "It's Rarity, she is gone. The best pony in the world and she is gone."

The white armored Samurai shook his head a bit before speaking. "Don't worry Doom we will look for her in the morning. Just go get some sleep for now. Though I still say she isn't the best." Hakumen said as he whispered the last part.

However, it wasn't quite silent enough.

"The hell did you say!? You don't think that Rarity is the best pony!?"

"Doom, I don't hate her, but I really don't think she is the best. But enough about that, let's just wait until the morning to-"

"You dick! How dare you think that Rarity is not the best? Bet you like that lesbo Rainbow Dash or that nerdy Twilight."

"How dare you! Rainbow Dash is a pony that is driven by coolness and is not a lesbian, and Twilight is a fair maiden. Yes she is smart, but that is her charm."

Doom paid no attention as he continued. "Lesbo and nerd, lesbo and nerd, lesbo and nerd!"

"Damn it Doom, shut up, or I swear I will make you regret it!"

"Oh please, not like you can do a thing to the mighty Doom. Your just pissed because you can't accept the fact that Rarity is far more better than your damn favorite. Even more so than that stupid ass flutter shy."

Upon hearing this final insult, Hakuman unsheathe his sword.

"That is the last straw! For the honor of Fluttershy!"

"Huh, wait no we still have some more str-"

Doom didn't finish as he was punched to the wall. He dusts himself off as he looked at the white samurai.

"That it, let's go Anime boy!"

 ***FLASHBACK END***

"And that is how the house got like this."

"And you two didn't clean up why?"

"Well I told Hakumen that it wouldn't matter because we would just fight again and make it dirty like last time, so we just decided to wait till you get here to do it."

The young Fire Assassin looked at the Doctor with a wide eyed look. Soon he began to grow mad as he raises his voice.

"YOU TWO ARE F***ING LAZY MORONS! I LEAVE FOR ONE DAY AND YOU TEAR UP THE PLACE, AND YOU HAVE THE GULL TO JUST WAIT FOR ME TO COME A CLEAN UP AFTER YOU. I HAVE HALF THE MIND TO RING BOTH OF YOUR NECKS AND LEAVE YOUR ASS OUTSIDE!"

Doom and Hakumen kept quiet as this was the first time they seen their hose owner get mad like this. As it went on though, they saw something that was like a spark coming out of him. It went about the room and slowly found itself on the DVD player that was by the T.V. Suddenly the light of the T.V dimmed out, as the power of whole house seemed to falter for a bit.

"The hell was that!?" yelled Fire as he looked around the house. "Did you two mess with the power while I was gone or something?"

Hakumen shook his head as he replied. "No Fire, I assure you it wasn't us. However, there was something that came out of you before the lights dimmed."

"What are you-"

"AHHHHHH!"

Doom yelled as he jumped back. Hakumen and Fire looked at him for a bit as if he was crazy.

"The hell's wrong with you?"

"It's the kitchen, I went in there to get some water, and next thing I know, there is some pink haired midget in there."

"Pink haired midget? Wait, don't tell me that you two called in a party girl?"

"We would never, Fire. Doom and I have been busy fighting each other all day."

The young Fire Assassin looked at Hakumen and decided to go and check out this 'Pink haired midget.'

He went to the kitchen and saw…nothing. No midget to be seen.

"The hell Doom, are you playing with me?"

"No, I am serious. There was a freaking midget in th-"

 ***CRUSH***

"Ahh!"

Fire ran back to the living room to see Doom on the floor, holding his genitals as he seem to be in pain.

"Doom, what happened?"

"I happened." Came a new voice.

Fire look up to see this so called 'Pink haired midget'. As he did though, he was shocked as he know who it, or better she, was.

"Oh. My. God."

Looking right at him was a character from a show that he use to watch as a kid. A character that did had pink hair and was short, yet was also the smartest one in the series and was mature. She also deemed herself to be 'The Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe'.

This person was none other than-

"Wa….Washu."

Fire could not believe his eyes as the pink haired woman looked at him.

"Ah I see someone know about me. Well it's nice to meet you. What your name?"

"Uh, well um, people call me Fire Assassin, or just Fire for short. " 'Sure as hell not going to give my real name yet. Hell not even Doom and Hakumen knows.'

"Well mister Fire Assassin, I got to say that you have some…interesting company you have here."

"Oh you mean Doom. Well to be honest, he is a lazy idiot."

"F*** off, Fire. Oh lord my nuts, my dear Latvarian nuts. Lord please allow me to keep my ability to reproduce. Oh lord."

"Stop it Doom, you been hit with worse."

"Take a hit in the nuts and see if YOU been hit with worse, you Fire f***"

"Well next time, don't try to describe a lady as a 'pink haired midget'".

Fire saw that Washu seemed to be very upset about the word midget. Remembering from what he saw in the show, Washu did hate it when people made fun of her body, despite the fact that she technically was one of, if not, the oldest in the show.

'I would be pissed too if someone made fun of me like that.'

"Excuse me, Miss Watchu?" said Hakumen as she turned to see him.

"Yes?"

"Might I ask on how you got here?"

Washu was silent for a moment before scratching the back of her head. "You know, I really don't know."

"You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?"

"Like I said, I don't know. At one point, I am doing research, then I saw a large energy spike, and boom, I am here."

'So she was doing work in her lab huh? Could it be that she got here by accident through her work?' though Fire as he listened to her story.

"Well do you know how to get back?"

"Afraid not. At least, not now. When I got here, the energy spike seems to fall down. I would need toe similar energy to get back. "

'Oh god I know what this is going to mean. Might as well do it.'

"I am going to ask, and I am sure I know the answer, but do you want to stay here for the time being?"

And like a damn vision that was foretold, she nod her head for yes. "Yeah that would be great, I promise I won't take that much room."

"Hey wait a damn minute, Doom want a vote." The iron face monarch rose to his feet as he still feel the pain in his genitals. "Why the hell does she get to stay here so easily?"

"Oh well simple." Fire then started listing the reasons why.

"1. She is a woman, and it's common for men to be nice to women. 2. She is smart, smarter than you and Hakumen put together. 3. She is mature. 4. I am sure she can keep you and Hakumen in order while I am out, don't want you two to fight over some damn My Little Pony show again."

"My Little what?" ask Washu in confusion. Hakumen then spoke up to answer her.

"My Little Pony. It a show of magic, wonder, and-"

"Isn't that a show for little girls? Not even Sasami watch that."

Fire Assassin smiled upon hearing this. "And now we have reason number 5."

 **The Next Day**

It was the early morning as Fire woke up from his bed.

"Oh, what a lovely day. Time to go ahead and practice for GGXRD: Revelator. I think I will try Elphelt for a bit today."

With his mind set on the day, he slip on some clothes and went to the living room….only to be met with Doom and Hakumen watching their favorite show.

"You idiots are still watching My Little Pony? The hell's wrong with you?"

"Sheesh! We haven't seen this episode. Go bother someone else, damn it." Said Doom as the young Fire Assassin began to get mad.

"Why you damn-"

"Oi, Fire. Over here."

He turns to the voice to see Washu sitting by the table with two cups.

"Wants some coffee? Made it myself."

The young man was silent for a bit until he smirked and sat by the table.

"Thanks Washu."

"Don't mention it. Though I am sorry to say that I can't cook breakfast. Sasami was the one that did that."

"Don't worry about it. I can cook fine. After this well have pancakes. Emphasis on 'We', meaning you and me, as dumb and dumber over there are busy watching their show."

The scientist smirked as she nodded. "Alright. Well drink up. There more where that came from."

Fire began to drink his coffee as he relaxed.

'You know, I think I might be able to handle this craziness after all.'

And with that, he began to slowly close his eyes…

….

…

…..

…..wa….p

…..re…..up…

Fir…..wa….

…fire…..

"Fire, wake up."

The young Fire Assassin soon opened his eyes to see his surroundings.

He looked to be in what was a lab with many gizmo's and items here and there. He also took notice that he was against a wall, practically chained.

"What the hell?"

"Ah, you're up."

He looked to see Washu in what seem to be a nurse outfit.

'Oh wait, I seen this before. She isn't going to do what I think she is going to do, is she?'

And like before, his predictions were right.

"Sorry for knocking you out Fire, but I was curious about how Doom and Hakumen got here, and when I asked them, it seem that it might be related to something here. So I took upon myself to inspect everything in the house. Starting with you."

"What!? Wait you must be joking, what the hell do I have to do with those two being here?"

"I don't know, but we are about to find out. Now…"

Washu pulled out multiple tools that are mostly used by medically licensed doctors. Key words being 'licensed'.

"Let the experiment – I mean inspection- begin!"

Fire eyes went wide as he began to play his last thoughts.

'I take it back. There is no way in hell that I can live with this madness after all!'

 **And that should do it folks. Once again I am sorry for the wait, but do not fear for I have arrived and I am here to stay. As for updates, I will try my best to get to them quickly. Until then, stay gold.**


End file.
